


Cinnamon and Sam

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has two cravings that can be satisfied at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Sam

Cinnamon dusted the counter top where the small jar had been knocked over. The strong sweet smell of fresh baked rolls filled the industrial kitchen. Half the rolls were covered in melted Cream cheese frosting. The other half were still bare, waiting for Dean to finish them.

Dean was tearing off chunks of hot cinnamon bread, and swiping it through the white frosting still in the mixing bowl when Sam came in looking for him. “Try this.” Dean whispered holding a frosting coated piece up to Sam's lips and watching as he took it, his eyes drifting closed in pleasure at the taste. “'s good isn't it?”

The pink of Sam's tongue swiped thick frosting off his lips. “Could be better.” Sam said wrapping a hand around Dean's wrist and jerking him forward. Into a slow hungry sugar laced kiss. He pulled back just enough to say, “much better,” before he trailed a finger through the frosting still in the bowl, then held it up for Dean to lick clean.

When Dean let his finger go his eyes were darker, a different kind of hunger sparkling in the green depths. 

 


End file.
